1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to circuits for generating regulated voltage supply that consume low power and occupy small area of an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery life is a significant consideration for several electronic applications, for example, RFID (radio-frequency identification) applications, NFC (near field communications), and IoT (internet of things.) As a result, low power electronic circuits are designed for such applications. However, to ensure proper operation of the circuits, the voltage supply for these circuits needs to be regulated against variations such as process and temperature.
Conventional circuits for generating regulated voltage typically use complex voltage reference and regulator circuits that use operational amplifiers and voltage reference circuits. Such complex circuits can occupy significant amount of area of an integrated circuit chip. Furthermore, these complex circuits consume significant power. Therefore, conventional circuits for providing regulated voltage are often inadequate for low power applications.